This invention relates to new and useful improvements in means for operating remotely, hatch covers for tank trucks and the like and although the specification and drawings relate to tank truck covers specifically, nevertheless it will be appreciated that the invention is equally applicable to the opening and closing remotely of any cover and including but not being limited by cargo hatches or railroad tank cars and the like.
Conventionally, such covers for hatches are opened manually which often means that the operator must climb to the top of the tank truck or railroad car and then unlatch the relatively heavy hatch cover and swing same from the closed to the open position and vice versa. Not only is this hazardous but also the contents of many such tank cars and the like often include vapors or gases which are toxic or unpleasant.
Prior art known to the applicant includes the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,746, Dec. 26, 1961, F. K. Hiby. This Patent discloses door removal means for coke ovens and includes automatic locking arrangements which may be applied to existing coke oven doors with the minimum change to existing structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,465, Feb. 19, 1952, R. Hitschmann. This Patent relates to a manhole cover securing means which includes one or more round bars traversing the openings in the wall of the vessel and being freely supported in bearings secured to the wall at opposite ends of the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,817, June 13, 1967, J. B. Olsson. This patent covers means for closing of large openings including a plurality of locking members which are designed to be operated simultaneously by means of a common maneuvering body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,936, Mar. 27, 1973, J. W. Stubert. This teaches a latching mechanism for access doors having a locking bolt pivotally mounted to a supporting bracket on the structure which may be swung into and out of engagement with a pair of mating troughs at the edge of the door and the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,528, June 10, 1975, B. Jericijo. This Patent discloses a battening device for cargo hatches including a hydraulically operated hook member engaging with a pin on the hatch together with link arms and vertical guide members to ensure tight engagement between the hook member and the pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,983, May 24, 1977, H. D. Muehl. This Patent teaches a safety locking cover assembly for the dome of a tank truck and is operated by the pivotal movement of a semi-circular handle which pivots upon a locking bar extending beneath the cover top.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,999, Dec. 25, 1979, S. E. Cotten. This shows a hatch cover closure system for use on hopper cars and includes a resilient flexible strap to secure the cover being coupled together by a floating link and raised and lowered as a unit about a hatch cover hinge.
The present invention overcomes difficulties inherent with conventional hatch or hopper car covers by providing a piston and cylinder assembly for opening and closing the hatch which may be operated remotely such as in the cab of a truck thus removing the operator completely from any physical engagement with the process of opening or closing the hatch with the exception of operating the fluid supply to the piston and cylinder assembly.
In accordance with the invention there is provided an opening and closing assembly for hatches etc. as per claim 1 (Extend).
Another advantage of the invention is that it is easily incorporated for use with existing hatch covers and may be supplied as a kit or may be incorporated during manufacture.
The device is adapted to be operated by hydraulic or compressed air depending upon the source of supply which may be available. In most tank trucks used on highways, a source of compressed air is normally available and is perhaps the most convenient method of operating the system.
Still another advantage of the invention is to provide a device of the character herewithin described which is simple in construction, economical in manufacture and otherwise well suited to the purpose in which it is designed.
With the foregoing in view, and other advantages as will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates as this specification proceeds, the invention is herein described by reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, which includes a description of the best mode known to the applicant and of the preferred typical embodiment of the principles of the present invention, in which: